


NCIS Animation Tony/Gibbs

by svala



Category: NCIS
Genre: Animation, Digital Art, Graphic Format: GIF, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NCIS animations: Tony/Gibbs</p>
            </blockquote>





	NCIS Animation Tony/Gibbs

  


I`ve tried something new for my animations, this is the result. I`ve used NCIS promos for the graphics, in my world these are Tony and Gibbs (not Michael and Mark)

  



End file.
